


Stiles The Wordsmith

by UpAgainstTheWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Derek is a Failwolf, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, implied sex at the end, uncommon words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAgainstTheWorld/pseuds/UpAgainstTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Derek was complimented by Stiles and didn’t know what he meant, and the one time he figured it out and got up the courage to compliment him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles The Wordsmith

**Author's Note:**

> There are explanations of the words used, in the end notes.

1\. 

They were at a pack meeting the first time it happened. 

“You look very pulchritudinous,” Stiles mused as he gave Derek an appraising look. Derek felt his ears heat up and Erica cooed. He was confused as he didn’t know what the word meant, but the way Stiles had looked at him told Derek that it was positive. 

Derek was just wearing a maroon sweater that had thumb holes and an older pair of jeans. 

Lydia was trying to unsuccessfully smother her giggles in Peter’s neck at Derek's confusion and Derek glared at her. 

He wracked his brain for a clue that would tell him what the word meant, but Derek had never heard of it before and he sighed. 

 

2.

Derek had dropped by Stiles’ house when he complimented (?) Derek again. 

Derek was sitting on the couch at Stiles’ father’s request as he watched the game that was on, not even getting the opportunity to take his soft green sweater off. When Stiles had passed them, he threw out: “Hey there Sourwolf, woah, now I suddenly want to commit apodyopsis on you.” 

And oh my god, Derek's cheeks could not be redder. His dad let out a small giggle before he quickly turned it into a cough. 

Derek scowled as Stiles made him feel ignorant. Derek Hale was _not_ ignorant. Stiles was just ridiculous and way too smart for Derek. 

 

3.

The pack was arriving for a group dinner at Chris Argent’s house when the next unknown word came from Stiles’ mouth. Derek had just come in and was greeting the pack members that had already arrived. 

Upon seeing Derek, Stiles’ eyes widened at the pants he was wearing (the tightest and most form fitting) and he exclaimed, “You are callipygian.” 

Derek’s face immediately flamed up and everyone laughed at the sight. 

Derek resigned himself to Stiles’ out-of-the-blue words that Derek wasn’t sure if they were compliments or not. They probably weren’t. 

But Derek hoped they were. 

 

4.

It was a lazy day at his loft, and the pack was gathered around Derek's brand new TV, bought at Stiles’ insistence, when the fourth unknown word came. This time, it was neither blurted nor exclaimed in surprise. 

“You’d be good at cataglottism, wouldn’t you, Derek?” Stiles had murmured almost silently from his place next to Derek on the loveseat. 

Derek ignored how embarrassed his face must look in favor of tilting his head in question. 

“It wouldn’t surprise me if you were.” Stiles told him thoughtfully. 

Derek pouted as he didn’t get the explanation he wanted. 

There was always another time, Derek supposed. 

 

5.

“I'm very cheiloproclitic towards you.” Stiles told him as Derek walked into his loft, not surprised to see him there. Derek didn’t even bother to wonder how he got in, since Derek had just unlocked the door. 

He just blinked at Stiles, who had taken the liberty to find and eat his secret stash of pop tarts Derek had taken great pains to hide. 

If it were any other person, he would eviscerate them, but since it was Stiles, he let it go with a heavy sigh. 

 

+1. 

The day Stiles barges into the loft is the day that it all comes to a head. 

“Ugh, Derek, I have one last nerve left and you're dry humping it!” Stiles shouts, eyes wide and arms flailing as he bursts into the loft. Derek froze, looking comically from where he was on the couch, a spoonful of lucky charms in his mouth. 

Shut up, they were magically delicious. 

Derek didn’t respond as Stiles seethed at him for a minute, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Derek gulped the whole mouthful in one swallow, sending a throb of pain to his throat. 

Derek set the bowl down on the coffee table and wiped at a stray drop of milk on his lips, watching as Stiles’ eyes followed the action and Derek noticed that Stiles’ mood soured even more, if that was possible. 

“What?” Derek smartly asked, berating himself for how stupid he sounded, not wanting to piss Stiles off even more. 

“That behemoth of a vehicle is sitting in the spot where I always park, and your camaro is blocking the rest of the driveway. _Why_ is it there?” Stiles demanded, voice flat. 

“I, um… bought it today. And Laura took the camaro back, since I didn’t need it anymore.” Derek told him, watching as Stiles deflated. 

“I'm still pissed at you, but yeah, fine.” Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
Derek’s nerves took flight and the butterflies in his stomach transformed into stampeding elephants. His nerves increased tenfold as Stiles flopped down next to Derek on the couch. 

A sliver of skin peeked out from where his shirt had ridden up as Stiles leaned back, and Derek’s breath caught in his throat. Before he knew what he was doing, Derek was blurting the words:

“I want to ecstasiate you with lubency so that agrypnia will be in abundance from our aeipathyn.”

Stiles froze. 

Derek was freaking out internally. He had practiced all day what he was going to say to Stiles, hoping that his words would woo him and make him swoon. Preferably into Derek’s arms. And bed. But Stiles had caught him off guard, like he always did. So Derek had just blurted the words out, rather uncouthly, all his fine planning gone to waste. 

Honey colored eyes were wide open in shock, roving over Derek's stricken face a few dozen times before he broke the tense silence. 

“What?” he asked, a bit breathless. Derek slammed his eyes shut and hurt stung his heart at the rejection.

“Never mind, it was nothing, since you clearly don’t- I must have misread everything.” He told Stiles lowly, the words dragging out of his mouth, unwilling. 

“Woah, hey, wait a minute, that wasn’t me rejecting you!” Stiles rushed out and Derek's eyes fluttered open. 

Stiles was staring at him, open and honest and sincere and Derek calmed a little. 

“I was just surprised you knew that many unusual words.” Then Derek had a lapful of an eager Stiles, who was squirming around like an over excited puppy or a baby deer that was just learning how to walk. Derek only got a glimpse of a wide smile, a flash of teeth before Stiles pressed his mouth to Derek's. 

It wasn’t a proper kiss, not really, since Stiles was smiling so widely. Derek could practically feel his joy leeching into his own body, down into his bones. Derek tried his best to cover Stiles’ mouth with his, but gave up quickly, happy to lick at his teeth instead. Stiles pulled back a little and blushed as he murmured an apology. 

Derek shook his head, eyes shining in joy and embarrassment, and ducked down to bury his face into Stiles’ neck to hide his own smile. 

“Hey, I thought you had some plans to sex me up. Repeatedly.” Stiles mentioned, and Derek’s head snapped up. An impish smile lit up Stiles’ face and Derek could only stare. 

“Really?” Derek asked him, just to be sure. Stiles nodded, looking a bit put out with Derek’s inaction thus far. Well, Derek couldn’t have that, so he stood up, muffling Stiles’ squawk of surprise with his lips, tightening his grip on Stiles’ legs that wound themselves around Derek’s waist as he walked in the direction of the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Words:  
> 1\. Pulchritudinous- describes a person of breathtaking, heartbreaking, beauty  
> 2\. Apodyopsis- the act of mentally undressing someone  
> 3\. Callipygian- having well shaped buttocks  
> 4\. Cataglottism- French kissing, kissing using the tongue  
> 5\. Cheiloproclitic- being attracted to a person’s lips  
> +1. Ecstasiate- a state of ecstasy  
> Lubency- enthusiastic willingness to do something  
> Agrypnia- sleeplessness  
> Aeipathyn- continued, unyielding passion


End file.
